


Therefore I Am

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Bottom Harry Potter, Brother/Brother Incest, Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Morally Grey Harry Potter, POV Harry Potter, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Shy Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Stockholm Syndrome, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Top Tom Riddle, twins potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: “No te creo. “Dijo simplemente, apretando a su hermano contra sí mismo. “Dumbledore no haría tal cosa. “Voldemort volvió a reír, alto y fuerte mientras se ponía de pie, un tarareo burlón saliendo de sus labios.“No los voy a obligar a que lo hagan, son libres de creer lo que quieran, pero, “La puerta de la celda se abrió y Voldemort los miró a ambos, sus ojos carmesí brillando con rabia ante la audacia de ambos. “tengan en cuenta que eso en lo que elijan creer, decidirá sus futuros. Teniendo en cuenta esa pequeña decisión que tomen, van a ser libres o esta celda será lo único que verán por el resto de sus vidas. Elijan bien.”OHarry y su gemelo, Elian, son capturados por un Señor Oscuro mucho más cuerdo de lo que cualquiera pensaría, que, por cierto, es más que consiente del hecho de que Harry es su horrocrux.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Heeeey! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien uwu  
> He estado teniendo semanas muy estresantes y tengo una cantidad excesiva de tarea, pero necesitaba escribir algo para sacar la cantidad de estrés acumulado, entonces se me ocurrió esto, y, ¡Aquí estamos! Espero que les guste :)

Harry despertó rodeado de oscuridad. Su cabeza dolía y su visión era borrosa, casi inexistente mientras sus ojos verdes parpadeaban hacía la profunda e infinita oscuridad que lo rodeaba todo. El suelo estaba frío y duro debajo suyo, y a lo lejos, Harry estaba seguro de que podía escuchar el suave goteo de lo que probablemente era una canilla. Metal duro y frío envolvía sus muñecas, y Harry estaba seguro de que también sus tobillos, soltó un suspiró tembloroso y ajusto su túnica alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso. 

“¿Elian? “Gritó, sus ojos buscando en medio de la oscuridad la delgada figura de su hermano menor. “¡Elian!” 

Un suave gemido sonó a su lado y Harry volteó rápidamente, respirando hondo cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su gemelo. No recordaba exactamente lo que había sucedido, solo sabía que él y su gemelo habían estado yendo hacía cuidado de criaturas mágicas cuando Malfoy se acercó y... 

**_Oh_**. 

Malfoy había presionado lo que probablemente era un traslador en las manos de Harry, de hecho, Harry podía recordar vagamente que el rubio había querido que Harry se separara de Elian, pero como los gemelos Potter siempre estaban juntos y se negaban a separase, incluso para dormir, eso obviamente no sucedió. Elian logró tomar su mano antes de que el traslador se activase y luego todo se puso negro. 

“Estoy aquí. “Su gemelo murmuró con voz débil, tosiendo un poco segundos después. “Harry... ¿Dónde estamos?" 

Harry gateó hacía la figura encadenada de su gemelo y lo abrazo cuando estuvo la suficientemente cerca, Elian soltó un suspiró tembloroso y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry, inhalando bruscamente. 

“No sé dónde estamos. “Harry confeso, intentado no entrar en pánico. “Hey, estaremos bien, ¿Sí? No entres en pánico. “ 

Elian sollozo contra su hombro y Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de la figura de su hermano, suspirando suavemente. Elian odiaba los lugares pequeños y oscuros, siendo estos un mal recuerdo de la infancia de ambos. Y, siendo honestos, Harry tenía la misma fobia que su hermano. Pero entrar en pánico no los ayudaría, Harry debía ser un buen hermano mayor y cuidar de su gemelo, como lo había hecho cuando ambos eran niños pequeños y asustados. Ahora, con 13 años, si bien estaban asustados y a punto de entrar en pánico, debían intentar mantener la calma. 

“Harry... tengo miedo.” 

Apretó su agarre sobre su hermano y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza, el cabello negro rizado haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. 

“Yo también.” 

Harry no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo paso hasta que finalmente, la puerta de la celda en la que estaban se abrió con un ruido chirriante. Elian tiene su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, jugueteando con las mangas de su túnica, mientras Harry tararea por lo bajo y acaricia los rizos parecidos a los suyos. El sonido de gotas tocando el suelo ha dejado de sonar hacía horas y, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana tableada de la celda ha desaparecido, por lo que Harry supone que ya es de noche. Se pregunta si alguien los está buscando; si Ron y Hermione reportaron la desaparición de ambos al director, si alguien en verdad los extraña. Su cicatriz cosquillea cuando tanto él como su gemelo levantan la cabeza, intentando discernir la figura de la persona que acaba de ingresar a su celda. Pero sus ojos solo se encuentran con la infinita y aplastante oscuridad y Elian suelta un ruido de angustia y se acurruca contra Harry, apretando en sus pequeñas manos su túnica negra. 

“Los gemelos Potter. “Una voz baja y dulce suena, horriblemente empalagosa como la miel. “Debo decir que me siento... encantado de que finalmente, pueda tener una conversación civilizada con ambos...” 

Harry cierra los ojos con fuerza y aprieta su agarre sobre su gemelo, el pánico comienza a crecer en su pecho y el aire se congela en sus pulmones. Su cicatriz no duele como lo hace siempre que Voldemort está cerca, de hecho, está vez cosquillea de forma agradable y Harry se pregunta **_por qué_ **. 

“Ahora, ahora, Harry, no hay necesidad de asustarse. “Suelta una risa burlona y se acerca, su túnica ondea detrás de él y su magia se extiende, fundiéndose con la oscuridad que todo lo rodea, como si fueran una sola entidad. “Solo quiero hablar.” 

“¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? ¿Después de todo lo que no has hecho? “Elian habla, tímido y asustadizo desde los pliegues de la túnica de Harry. “Mataste a nuestros padres...” 

“Tienes un punto, Elian. “Voldemort transfigura una roca en una elegante silla y toma asiento, mirando con penetrantes ojos rojos a los gemelos. Harry se encoge en su lugar. “Admito que no he sido precisamente.... considerado, con ustedes. Sin embargo, debido a circunstancias completamente inesperadas, vamos a aclarar nuestras... **_pequeñas_ **diferencias.” 

Harry se burló en voz baja. ¿Considerado? Voldemort no era considerado con nadie. 

Harry jadeó exaltado al igual que Elian cuando una luz se encendió, la celda se ilumino al instante y Harry y su hermano parpadearon varias veces para adaptarse a la fuerte luz. Harry levantó la vista una vez más y su rostro palideció cuando vio al Señor Oscuro. Era alto, 1,96, tal vez. De piel pálida, nariz recta y pequeña, labios rojizos que sobresalían por la palidez del hombre, cabello negro sedoso, cejas de un espeso color negro y estaba vestido una hermosa túnica negra con detalles verdes que acentuaban la curva elegante de su cintura y sus piernas largas y muslos fuertes. El hombre era hermoso, y dejo a Harry aturdido durante unos segundos, mirando casi con la boca abierta. 

Voldemort soltó una pequeña risa. 

“¿Les gusta lo que ven, niños? “Ronroneó, cruzando las piernas. “No puedo culparlos, esté cuerpo ciertamente es... ventajoso, de muchas formas. Está belleza es bastante atrayente y cautivadora, las personas caen de rodillas como insectos cada vez que entro en una habitación. “Hizo una pausa, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en los gemelos. “Pero eso no es de lo que debemos hablar. “ 

Harry gruñe, sus ojos se estrechan con ira mientras mira los divertidos de Voldemort. 

“¡No hay nada de qué hablar! Mataste a nuestros padres, arruinaste nuestras vidas. Eso es todo, no hay nada más que decir con respecto a eso.” 

“Eso es lo que ustedes piensan, Harry. “Voldemort se inclinó hacia adelante, con una sonrisa dulce y enfermiza en su hermoso rostro. Fue monstruoso ver al monstruo parecer y actuar como un humano, hizo que ambos niños se sintieran mal del estómago. “Han vivido sus vidas escuchando solo una versión de los hechos, pero, ¿No quieres saber la otra, Harry? ¿La verdadera? Acaso no quieres saber cómo, incluso cuando ustedes estaban por nacer, Lily y James Potter seguían luchando por una causa que ni siquiera ellos terminaban de conocer ¿Uhm?” 

Elian se sacude furioso desde su sitio en los brazos de Harry. 

“¡No tienes derecho a decir sus nombres! ¡Los mataste!” 

El Señor Oscuro chasquea la lengua molesto, cualquier rastro de diversión se evaporo en el aire y la temperatura en la celda bajo repentinamente. 

“No hay necesidad de hacer que esta conversación sea exagerada e incómoda, Señores Potter. Todo lo que ustedes van a hacer a partir de ahora es escuchar, y hablar solo y únicamente cuando yo les de permiso. “Hace una pausa, Harry se encoge y Elian se arrastra con él, su cuerpo temblando de furia y miedo a la vez. Asiente satisfecho y continua, su voz una suave melodía en el frío silencio de la celda. “Lily y James fueran reclutados por Albus Dumbledore tan pronto como salieron de Hogwarts; eran niños, ingenuos y manipulables, se dejaron envolver con palabras dulces y una manipulación lenta y significativamente eficiente. Evans era una bruja talentosa e inteligente, Potter, por otro lado, era un mago poderoso, e inteligente, también, pero, él y su esposa tenían los mismos defectos; una severa falta de astucia y ambición. Vivían para seguir los sueños de otros, nunca los suyos propios. Cuando tu madre se enteró de su embarazo, ella y tú padre consideraron... abortar. Por qué no había nada que ellos pudieran ofrecerles a sus hijos, no una madre y padre atentos, no momentos familiares típicos, ellos no iban a poder ofrecer nada de eso. Estaban atados por magia y sangre a una guerra. No obstante, la Señorita Evans desarrollo rápidamente afecto por las dos vidas que crecían dentro suyo, y al final, fue decisión de ambos tenerlos. Cuando yo estaba a punto de ganar la guerra, ellos aprovecharon el caos en el mundo mágico y huyeron a Godric’s Hollow, con el permiso explícito de Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto. A lo que me refiero con falta de ambición, es al hecho de que ellos podrían haber huido del país, criarlos en algún lugar apartado de la guerra, lejos de las manipulaciones de Albus Dumbledore. Pero... eligieron quedarse, quizás estaban esperando a que ustedes fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para regresar a la orden del fénix, ¿Quién sabe? Lo que pensaban Lily y James Potter es y siempre será un misterio. “ 

Voldemort hizo una pausa, recuperando el aliento mientras miraba los rostros pálidos y cuerpos temblorosos de Elian y Harry. Les sonrió y continuo, su tono considerablemente más suave. 

“La guerra continua después de que se fueron; los Potter no eran particularmente interesantes para mí, de hecho, me resulto entendible que se hubieran retirado para proteger a su hijo no nato. Pero, imagina mi sorpresa, cuando, 9 meses después, Severus Snape vino a mí, preocupado y cauteloso, para contarme sobre una profecía. Al principio, no lo creí, por supuesto, no obstante, a medida que los días avanzaban, me di cuenta de que no estaría de más prevenir. Fui bastante... obsesivo, durante días, esperando, vigilando tanto a los Longbottom como a los Potter, esperando, preguntándome quien sería mi supuesto... igual. “Soltó una risa incrédula y los miró a ambos con una salvaje sonrisa. “Neville, el hijo de los Longbottom, nació el 30 de julio, demasiado pronto, pensé, pero aún no lo descarte. Luego, horas después, me llegó la noticia; Lily Potter había dado a luz a gemelos, cuando el reloj casi marcaba las 12, un 31 de julio. Mi primer impulso, por supuesto, fue matarlos a ambos rápidos, pero luego sus padres tuvieron la audacia de esconderse con Fidelio. Tuve que esperar un año después de eso, ardiendo en ira y conteniéndome para no matar al primer mago que se me cruzara. Pero la espera valió la pena, porque el 31 de octubre Peter Pettigrew vino a mi llorando y temblando como la sucia rata que era y me dijo donde se escondían los Potter. “ 

La respiración de los gemelos se atascó en su garganta. No, eso no podía ser posible, ¿verdad? Porque si eso fuera verdad.... 

Harry tomó una inhalación brusca. 

“Oh, ¿No lo sabían? “Voldemort volvió a reír. “Si, Potter, Sirius Black no fue el traidor, Peter Pettigrew lo fue, y, mientras la rata camina libremente por las calles, tu padrino, la única familia que les queda, se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban hasta hace unos días. Encantador, ¿No?” 

Elian soltó un sollozo entre sus brazos y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Familia, ellos tenían **_familia_ **. Harry quiso reír, porque después de años de crecer en una casa donde eran una paria, monstruos entre personas normales, el concepto de familia les resultaba incómodamente extraño, una palabra desconocida que todos usaban a su alrededor pero que era tabú entre ellos. No hablaban de lo que no tenían, esa era la regla. Era mejor para ambos evitar el dolor, ignorarlo, que enfrentarlo. Pero ahora, resultaba que aún tenían a alguien que los quería. Fue... extraño. Y hizo a Harry sentirse tan... feliz y enfurecido a la vez. 

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil cuando se trataba de ellos? 

“Cuando llegué a Godric’s Hollow, y exactamente después de matar a tus padres. Qué, por cierto, hay un detalle que debía haber mencionado. Severus Snape acudió a mí un día después de eso, rogando por la vida de su amor, Lily Potter. Puedes matar a James y sus bastardos, me dijo, casi llorando, pero no a mi Lily. “ 

Harry rugió furioso ante la mención del maestro de pociones. El hombre era un imbécil, Harry y Elian habían tenido que soportar tres años de abuso verbal y psicológico por un hombre que hasta hace tres años no habían conocido, por un hombre que no tenía ninguna razón para odiarlos. En lo que a Harry respectaba, el Señor Oscuro era decente en ese aspecto; les había concedido a ambos conversaciones civilizadas antes de intentar matarlos. Snape no lo hizo. 

Elian hablo entonces, su voz tímida y pequeña. 

“¿Él... amaba a nuestra madre?” 

Voldemort rio entre dientes ante la pregunta. 

“¿Amar? No lo sé, si me lo preguntas a mí, diría que es más una obsesión. Ama a Evans pero no a su descendencia, que... injusto. De todas formas, le di a su madre tres oportunidades para hacerse a un lado, pero al final ella no quiso, así que la mate. Pero cumplí mi promesa. Dumbledore, por supuesto, sabía y había planeado meticulosamente todo lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Como los Potter morirían, y sus dos hijos se convertirían en huérfanos. Él lo planeo todo. Incluso la parte en la que Sirius Black va a buscar venganza, de hecho, él lo alentó a hacer tal cosa. Y, si quieres culpar a alguien por la inevitable muerte de sus padres, deberían culpar al director, porque, en primer lugar, Lily y James Potter no estaría muertos si él no los hubiera involucrado en una guerra cuando apenas eran niños.” 

Harry se sacudió de ira mal contenido al igual que su hermano. ¿Este hombre en verdad tenía la audacia de pensar que Harry y Elian le iban a creer algo de lo que les dijera? El hombre había intentado matarlos, tres veces, mato a sus padres por el amor de merlín. Era la causa tanto directa como indirecta de la mala infancia que tuvieron, arruino sus vidas. Harry se negaba a creer algo de eso. 

“No te creo. “Dijo simplemente, apretando a su hermano contra sí mismo. “Dumbledore no haría tal cosa. “ 

Voldemort volvió a reír, alto y fuerte mientras se ponía de pie, un tarareo burlón saliendo de sus labios. 

“No los voy a obligar a que lo hagan, son libres de creer lo que quieran, pero, “La puerta de la celda se abrió y Voldemort los miró a ambos, sus ojos carmesí brillando con rabia ante la audacia de ambos. “tengan en cuenta que eso en lo que elijan creer, decidirá sus futuros. Teniendo en cuenta esa pequeña decisión que tomen, van a ser libres o esta celda será lo único que verán por el resto de sus vidas. Elijan bien.” 

Con una última mirada a ambos, se fue, la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de él y la celda volvió a oscurecerse, dejándolos a ambos rodeados de un silencio asfixiante y mortífero. Elian comenzó a llorar contra su pecho y Harry, a pesar de sí mismo, lo siguió poco después, ambos temblando por el frío agonizante y el dolor de cabeza que tenían. 

Les esperaba una larga noche. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :))  
> Primero, me gustaría decir algunas cosas con respecto al capítulo anterior; Lo que Voldemort dijo es cierto, pero también es cierto que mintió con respecto a muchas cosas y dejó otras fuera. Les recomendaría no creer las palabras de Voldemort del todo xDDD  
> Entonces, los capítulos no salen enseguida por que me gusta que sean largos, y tardo bastante cambiando y añadiendo cosas, por eso tardan. De todas formas, espero que este capítulo les guste:)

La habitación aún estaba oscura y fría cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió nuevamente, rompiendo el penetrante y abrumador silencio. Elian temblaba silencioso en los brazos de Harry, sus ojos se mantenían firmemente cerrados y Harry solo tarareaba en voz baja, acariciando el cabello de su gemelo. Mientras ambos estaban aquí, solos en medio de la oscuridad, Harry recordó esos días en los que se veían obligados a dormir en un armario, donde el calor de la sala no entraba y las arañas dormían en las esquinas. Como las risas sonaban del otro lado del armario, las conversaciones alegres, como, en algunas ocasiones, si Elian y Harry se apretaban lo suficiente contra la pequeña puerta de su armario, podían sentir la calidez que había en la sala, oler el delicioso aroma del pollo asado que nunca tendrían la oportunidad de comer. Mientras los Dursley’s pasaban tiempo en familia, Elian y Harry se tenían el uno al otro. Eran como estrellas gemelas, unidas por la gravedad. 

Pero, en medio de ese profundo amor y cariño que sentían el uno por el otro, de ese lazo que tan recelosamente cuidaban y nutrían, había un secreto del que solo ellos dos eran consientes, del que nadie nunca había escuchado, que podría crear caos en cuestión de segundos si alguien lo descubría. Lo guardaban en lo más profundo de su mente, lejos de miradas indiscretas, en un lugar que solo ellos dos podían visitar. Nadie debía descubrirlo, no solo por qué era un secreto sucio, sino porque ambos sentían que decirlo en voz alta, incluso a sus amigos de confianza, haría que dejara de ser especial. Y Harry y Elian no querían eso. Por lo tanto, lo escondían, posesivos, como un dragón con su tesoro. Cuando miraban a los gemelos Potter, nadie veía nada más allá del amor que cualquier par de hermanos se tendría; un amor familiar. Pero Elian y Harry lo sabían mejor, no era solo amor familiar lo que sentían por el otro, había otro sentimiento de por medio, que crecía con cada día que pasaba, se volvía más fuerte y opacaba los otros. Y no lo habían entendido hasta hace unos meses, cuando, en medio del silencio de la noche, se miraron a los ojos y unieron sus labios en un beso tímido y suave. 

Se amaban de una forma que era incorrecta. Se querían con tanta ferocidad, que les era imposible ignorar la presencia del otro, los deseos depravados que crecían en su mente, se miraban a los ojos en una habitación repleta de personas y solo deseaban ceder a sus deseos, besarse hasta quedarse sin aliento, explorar el cuerpo del otro que ya conocían más que bien, por esas ocasiones en las que se bañaban juntos. Se querían tanto que a veces era insoportable. Había sido fácil de ignorar cuando eran más pequeños, por que al principio ese deseo era casi inexistente, cuando se miraban, solo había un cariño sano, pero se hacía más y más visible a medida que crecían, las ansias de tocarse, besarse, susurrarse las palabras una y otra vez hasta que sus gargantas estuvieran adoloridas. 

Incluso ahora, solos y asustados, querían ceder a sus depravados y, sin embargo, hermosos deseos. 

Nadie pensaría, ni en cien años, el amor incestuoso que los Potter tenían el uno por otro. Veían niños inocentes y huérfanos cuando los miraban, hermanos que se querían mucho, como todos los demás. Pero cuando Harry miraba a Elian, y viceversa, solo veía al amor de su vida. 

Y, si algún día tenía que admitirlo en voz alta, no se avergonzaría. 

Harry fue el primero en levantar la mirada, Elian lo siguió poco después, ambos parpadeando hacía la oscuridad. Un pequeño lamento sonó y entonces una varita se alzó, una luz saliendo de la punta. Harry reconoció el ‘Lumos máxima’ rápidamente después de haber pasado todo un verano practicándolo junto a su gemelo. 

Unos hermosos ojos azules los miraron a ambos, tan fríos como el mismo hielo, pero con un brilló de cariño y lástima en ellos. Harry parpadeó confundido y entrecerró los ojos ante la mujer. Era alta, con un hermoso cabello de color rubio con un mechón negro, piel pálida y figura esbelta. Ella los miró a ambos con un cariño maternal que los dejo desconcertados por unos segundos. 

“Oh, pobre niños. “Murmuró, dando un paso adelante. “No puedo creer que él haya sido capaz de.... dejarlos en un sitio como esté en esta época del año. Verdaderamente horrible.” 

Harry parpadeó una vez más confundido cuando, con un movimiento de su mano, varias mantas y almohadas aparecieron a su lado, todas parecían tan suaves y cálidas, que Harry no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y tomar una. La mujer les regalo una brillante sonrisa. 

“Gracias. “Harry murmuró, tímidamente. “¿Señora....” 

La mujer parpadeó levemente antes de reír, avergonzada. 

“Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado. Soy Narcissa Malfoy, pero por favor, llámenme Cissy. No hay necesidad de ser formales.” 

Elian le devolvió la sonrisa. 

“Uhm, está bien. Mi nombre es Elian, y él es mi hermano, Harry.” 

“Lo sé, son una celebridad en el mundo mágico. Es imposible no conocerlos, Señores Potter. “Ella movió su varita nuevamente y, la vela que el Señor Oscuro había apagado al irse se encendió, la celda se inundó de un acogedor calor y el frío quedo casi olvidado. “Pero basta de presentaciones. Estoy segura de que ambos mueren de hambre, después de un día tan... agitado.” 

El estómago de ambos rugió ante la mención de las horas que habían pasado sin comer; Narcissa les sonrió a ambos y, en unos segundos, un elfo domestico apareció. 

“¿Qué puede hacer Tuppy por la maestra Malfoy...?” 

“Quiero dos platos de sopa y una jarra de agua. “Ordeno, mirando severamente al elfo que no tardo en desaparecer, casi temblando ante la mirada gélida de la mujer. Ella volteó a verlos nuevamente y un extraño cariño floreció en sus ojos azules. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si su madre los habría mirado igual; o tal vez Lily los habría mirado a ambos con todavía más cariño y adoración, quizás ella los hubiera abrazado y tratado como si fueran su mundo entero. Con un instinto maternal que compite con el de la Señora Malfoy. “Me hubiera gustado llevarlos a una habitación, pero el Señor Oscuro dio órdenes explícitas de que debían permanecer aquí hasta que volvieran a hablar al día siguiente. Esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles por ahora.” 

“Oh, está bien. No es tan malo, en realidad.” 

La mujer asintió y el elfo volvió a aparecer, con una bandeja en sus manos está vez. Narcissa levito la bandeja hasta que estuvo frente a ambos y, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que algo estaba mal. Narcissa permanecía alejada, y, entre el afecto que brillaba en sus ojos, había una cautela extraña mientras los miraba, casi parecía que la mujer pensaba que algo malo le sucedería si se acercaba demasiado. Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Narcissa frunció el ceño, resignada. 

“El Señor Oscuro también dio órdenes de que nadie, a no ser que sea por una situación extrema, debía tocarlos. Esto es todo lo que puedo acercarme. “ 

Ambos dieron un leve asentimiento y se inclinaron para tomar sus respectivos platos, sus bocas se hicieron agua ante el olor al caldo. Harry tomó un bocado y se Narcissa asintió en aprobación. 

“Me temo que tengo que irme ahora, mi tiempo es limitado. Sin embargo, si siguen aquí para mañana, enviare un elfo con más comida. “Sonrió y, a su lado, sus manos se apretaron. Por un momento, Harry pensó que ella quería abrazarlos. “Que tengan una buena noche. “ 

Se fue después de eso, la puerta se cerró con un chirrido y sus pasos sonaron en las silenciosas mazmorras hasta que se desvanecieron en la nada. Elian soltó un pequeño suspiró y ambos siguieron comiendo, deteniéndose para tomar agua en algunas ocasiones. Para cuando terminaron, ambos se sentían cálidos y agotados de una forma agradable; se acurrucaron ente las mantas y el montón de almohadas cálidos y no tardaron mucho en dormirse, mirándose con adoración el uno al otro. 

“¿Qué deberíamos hacer?” Elian habló, su voz suave rompiendo el silencio de las mazmorras. “¿Deberíamos... creerle?” 

“Yo... no creo que tengamos otra opción. Si lo que dice es cierto, sería estúpido de nuestra parte intentar regresar con Dumbledore. Nos seguirá utilizando y todo esto terminará mal, siempre termina mal cuando se trata de nosotros.” 

“Pero... podemos cambiar eso ahora. Si elegimos creerle...” 

“Si, pero también sería tonto olvidar que estamos hablando del Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué nos asegura que será mejor que Dumbledore? Ha intentado matarnos desde que éramos bebés, ¿Por qué deberíamos creer que ese ya no es su objetivo? ¿Qué estaremos a salvo aquí?” 

Elian hizo una pusa, sus ojos verdes se cerraron y se apretó contra el pecho de Harry. 

“Si ese fuera el caso, ¿No habría intentado matarnos ya? Harry.... tal vez deberíamos creerle. Fue amable mientras estuvo con nosotros hace rato, incluso permitió que nos dieran comida. Quizás... quizás él es diferente. Puede que él nos acepte, tal y como somos, incluso existe la posibilidad de que acepte que nos amamos y....” 

“!Shhhh! “Harry lo interrumpió bruscamente, tapando su boca. “ **_Nunca_** , **_jamás_ **hablaremos con alguien sobre nosotros. No hasta estar seguros de que esa persona es digna de confianza. No podemos arriesgarnos, no después de Hermione.” 

Ambos tomaron una inhalación brusca cuando recordaron la reacción que Hermione había tenido cuando le contaron sobre el tipo de amor que tenían el uno por el otro. Había estado horrorizada, su rostro pálido y sus ojos brillando con disgusto mientras los observaba. Harry y Elian jamás se habían sentido tan decepcionados en sus vidas. 

**_‘_ ** **_¡Son hermanos, ‘había gritado, furiosa y disgustada_ ** **_‘y dos hombres, para añadir!’_ **

**_“_ **Pero.... tal vez tengas razón. A lo mejor no resulta ser tan malo.” 

Tal vez... pensaron, tal vez, en realidad no les importaba creerle a Voldemort si eso significaba que estarían a salvo y cálidos como lo estaban ahora. Tal vez sería lo mejor que ambos podían hacer. 

**X**

**x**

**X**

Al día siguiente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos se despertaron exaltados, Harry busco inconscientemente la mano de su gemelo y suspiró aliviado cuando Elian se acercó a él, tomando su mano en el proceso. Parpadearon somnolientos y un destello de miedo los lleno cuando notaron al furioso Señor Oscuro frente a ellos. La magia del hombre estaba fuera de control, se agitaba con furia y los ojos rojos eran fríos mientras se posaban en ambos. El hombre apretaba con fuerza su varita y Harry estaba seguro de que, la más pequeña de las palabras los condenaría a una mañana de dolor agonizante. Tragaron saliva nerviosos y se apretujaron contra el otro, en silencio y esperando a que Voldemort hablara. 

“¿Y bien? “Gruñó, paseándose de un lado a otro en la pequeña celda. “¿Ya tomaron su decisión?” 

Harry miró a gemelo y asintieron, volviendo su mirada hacía el Señor Oscuro. 

“Está bien, nosotros.... te creemos. “ 

Voldemort se detuvo bruscamente ante la voz pequeña y tímida de Harry, sus ojos se fijaron en ambos y el agarre que tenían sobre la mano del otro se apretó. El Señor Oscuro parecía complacido y decepcionado a la vez, el agarre sobre su varita no era tan fuerte y su magia se había calmado significativamente. El hombre sonrió, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fríos, distantes. 

“Que inteligente de su parte. “Murmuró, con desdén. “¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando? Tenemos cosas que hacer, de pie.” 

Torpemente, ambos se apresuraron a arrojar las mantas lejos de sus cuerpos y se pusieron de pie, todavía sujetando la mano del otro. Voldemort entrecerró los ojos ante sus manos unidas, antes de hacer una mueca que no quedaba para nada bien en su rostro de hermosos rasgos. Salieron de la celda apresurados, o bueno, Voldemort salió de la celda apresurado mientras Harry y Elian lo seguían, vacilantes y tropezando en varias ocasiones por el suelo rocoso. Elian y Harry miraron brevemente las celdas que pasaron, corriendo la mirada rápidamente cuando notaron los cuerpos descuartizados y los magos y brujas que no solo estaban vivos, si no que estaban destrozados. 

“Como saben, obviamente no van a regresar a Hogwarts. De hecho, tienen prohibido salir de esta propiedad. Dumbledore ha estado particularmente molesto estás últimas horas, buscando a sus elegidos por todas partes y causando disturbios en el ministerio. Ese viejo estúpido. “Voldemort se burló. “Así que he armado meticulosamente un horario para ambos, escuchen con atención; Despertaran todos los días a las 8:00 A.M, desayunaran junto a mí, Narcissa y Lucius. Después, tendrán lecciones conmigo, no hablaremos de un tema en particular. Nuestras lecciones duraran un mínimo tres horas, después de eso, volverán a su habitación, y se quedaran callados y quietos como niños buenos hasta que yo regrese, ¿Quedo claro?” Los gemelos asintieron apresurados y Voldemort sonrió. “No quiero que den un asentimiento por respuesta, niños. Un ‘Si, mi Señor’ Es más apropiado.” 

Harry apretó los dientes y Elian bufó. 

“Si, señor. “Murmuraron, rodando los ojos. 

Voldemort tarareó. “Supongo que eso bastará por ahora. “ 

“¿Cuánto tiempo haremos esto?” 

“Lo haremos hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Tal vez puedan regresar a Hogwarts para su cuarto año si son buenos niños.” 

Al salir de las mazmorras, ambos adolescentes suspiraron contentos cuando la calidez de la sala los rodeó a ambos, mucho mejor que el frío de las mazmorras. Los ojos verdes vagaron por la sala y observaron la alfombra verde que descansaba en el suelo, los sillones de cuero, los pilares altos en cada esquina, las ventanas que casi tocaba el suelo de madera oscura y las cortinas plateadas y pesadas. La chimenea estaba encendida y Elian soltó un siseó complacido a su lado, apretando su mano. 

“Lo primero que harán ahora es darse un baño. “El Señor Oscuro miró sus túnicas sucias y se burló. “Tendrán ropa limpia y mucho más adecuadas una vez que terminen de ducharse. “Voldemort los guio por un pasillo estrecho, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de madera oscuro. “Después de eso bajaran a desayunar. Hay otro baño en la esquina, vam- 

“¡No! “Harry se apresuró a interrumpirlo, parándose delante de su gemelo, que parecía horrorizado ante la idea de ducharse solo. “No hay necesidad de que nos den habitaciones separadas, podemos compartir una. Lo mismo con la ducha.” 

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, su puño se apretó a su costado y su magia siseó peligrosamente. 

“Trece es un poco grande para que se duchen juntos, ¿No?” 

“¡No me importa, son nuestras costumbres y vas a respetarlas si quieres que no te causemos problemas!” 

El Señor Oscuro dio un paso adelante, amenazante y con los ojos rojos brillando con ira. Su mano se apretó sobre la muñeca de Harry con fiereza, arrancándole un siseó de dolor. 

“Será mejor que empieces a cambiar ese comportamiento tan irrespetuoso hacía mí, niño. No voy a tolerarlo. Cuando antes aprendas cuál es tu lugar exactamente, menos insoportable será lidiar con ustedes. “ 

Miró con ojos entrecerrados a Elian y luego se apartó, su expresión volviéndose placida una vez más. 

“No tarden demasiado. ” Dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido antes, su capa ondeando detrás suyo al igual que su magia, todavía agitada. 

Harry y Elian lo observaron irse, relajándose visiblemente. 

En su mente, Harry revivió aquella calurosa y espantosa mañana de agosto. Elian despertó más temprano de lo habitual, le preguntó a Harry si quería unirse a él en el baño, aprovechando que sus tíos y primo aún dormían. Harry se había negado, demasiado adormilado y había permitido que Elian se fuera sin él. 

Un error del que Harry aún se arrepentía. 

Fue solo media hora después que Harry despertó por el gritó de su gemelo, corrió hacía el baño, pálido y con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado contra su pecho, solo para casi vomitar ante la escena que lo saludo. Elian había parecido tan pequeño y asustado mientras Dudley lo forzaba a abrir sus piernas, mientras sus manos gordas y sudadas acariciaban la piel lechosa y suave que nadie más que Harry debía tocar jamás, mientras susurraba palabras como ‘ **_Puta_ ** ’ o ‘ **_Maricón_ **’ en el oído de su gemelo que solo podía llorar. Harry había estado tan furioso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando golpeó a su primo con todas las fuerzas que puedo gruñir, mientras gritaba furioso. 

Harry también les había gritado a sus tíos mientras sostenía el cuerpo tembloroso de su gemelo, amenazándolos con matarlos si volvían a dejar que Dudley se acercara a ellos. 

No habían dudado ni un segundo antes de decidir que lo mejor para todos era mantenerse alejado de los gemelos. 

Harry le sonrió a Elian y Elian se relajó, abriendo la puerta del baño segundos después. 

Harry jamás perdería de vista a su hermano nuevamente. 

No era una promesa, era un hecho. 


End file.
